Witch Princess Sakura
by RavenKitten
Summary: Sakura is a witch princess from Nimenko but she was sent to Earth because of a galaxy war. There she meets Everyone!.. What will she learn there? While she's on earth what will happen to her coven? SS ET Sakura still has her cards.
1. An Angel From the Sky

SakuraStar: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the inconvenience.. If it caused any XD And yes, I was trying to beta da chappy, and I guess I did a BIG mistake and uploaded it on two different chappys ' twiddles thumbs

KeroStar: What she means is lazy and her mouse didn't reach to the second chappy upload button, so she reached for the first instead. looks proud

Me: I DID NOOOTT!! BONK!!! WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO THAT?! Now I half to type the chappy again XD

Kero: owww..

LEGEND

'thoughts'

"talking"

means another scene

[AN:..] Author notes.. Even though I barely use 'em.. - -

Enchanted Voice

Chapter1 An Angel From the Sky..

Written By SakuraStar

: O

The trees rustled and blew leaves in small whirlwinds as they landed around Sakura's shaded body. The gentle wind blew around Sakura, whipping wisps of her hair across her sleeping face.

Sakura's face seemed to scrunch and her eyes steadily fluttered opened.

"Wh-Where am I..?" She forced herself into a sitting position and gripped her head.. So many thoughts ran through her head.. Where was she? And why did her head hurt..?

Then she remembered. The struggling of her brother and father.. The ground shaking as their enemies sent an attack. And the small pod she was sent to Earth in, but that even had seemed to disappear.

'_Sakura..?' _

Sakura glanced around startled, "Kero?! Was that you?"

'_Yes Sakura.. It is me.. The Li's have captured the book and I, we landed separate from you. They are trying to find the owner.'_

Small tears filled Sakura's eyes, "Please Kero-Chan! Tell me where you are! Are Otou and Oni-Chan ok?"

'_They are both fine, do not worry little witch. As for me, I am near..'_

And that seemed to be the last he said. Sakura stood up abruptly and whipped her tears with the end of the pink t-shirt she wore and dusted off her white shorts. Determination set in her eyes and a pink-purple aura surrounded her delicate hands.

_Angels of above,_

_I beg for the wings of a dove,_

_Let me see the silver clouds,_

_Let me fly to the sky!_

Pure white and blue shaded wings sprouted from her back and she proceeded to take to the sky.

'I'll find you Kero and Yue.' She promised. 'You're the last I have..'

In a deserted park!

"Whoa.." Tomoyo sighed as she proceeded to tape every corner of the park. "It's so pretty here!" She giggled and motioned to some falling cherry blossoms with her video cameras.

Eriol blushed, "Yea.. But not as pretty as you.."

Tomoyo blushed after him, "Aw, your so sweet Eriol..!"

'Tell her!!' He screamed in his mind, he took a deep breath and started, "Tomoyo, um.. I need to tell you something.." He twiddled with his index fingers as Tomoyo smiled patiently and put her camera away. "Um.. Well you see, I-I"

"Oh wow! Look Eriol! There's something big and shiny in the sky!" She abruptly pointed out to the sky.

He sweat dropped, 'Maybe later then,' and looked at to where Tomoyo was pointing.

What the?!

In the Sky!

The wind rushed by Sakura as she flew on, her wings flapping gently.

"I can feel them closer now!" Sakura thought out loud and gripped her hand close to her chest. Looking down, Sakura saw a pair of people sitting in a deserted area. The girl had amethyst eyes and bluish colored hair, the one beside her had midnight blue hair, but that was all Sakura could see of him, he was facing away. She blinked. And what was that weird black contraption the girl was holding?..

"Wait a sec.. What..?" Her hand gripped tighter near her chest.

A sudden power exploded around Sakura and she shivered.. It felt so evil! The aura overpowered Sakura and her wings disappeared as she plummeted to the ground, unconscious, her form taking the same color as her magic as it tried to protect her..

On the ground..!

"Eriol, it's falling!" Tomoyo said and clasped the sides of her face with her hands.

Right before the pinkish bubble hit the ground, the bubble seemed to disappear and a person took shape from it, slowing down before Eriol caught her in his hands.

Later!

"Thank you very much Eriol for catching me, my name is Sakura!" Sakura smiled. Eriol thought she looked very pretty.. He was such a lucky man to be with two pretty girls!

"And my name's Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo smiled beside Eriol. Sakura smiled back and shakily tried to sit up. She failed.

"I am very thirsty, do you happen to have any water?" She asked.

Eriol took out a bottle and some cups, he handed the bottle over to Tomoyo. "Tomo, could you get us some water from the fountain behind those trees?"

Tomoyo stood up and took the bottle from his hands. "Ok, I'll be right back!" She skipped off.

Eriol watched her go before she was out of site then turned back to Sakura who was grinning slyly at him. He blinked.

"What?"

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

SakuraStar: Finally XD And to all of you that are wondering, I'm almost done the Enchanted Voice 7th chappy --

Well see ya later!!

Kero: By :D big teeth full 'o pudding

Me: --'


	2. Problems

Witch Princess Sakura  
  
Hi everyone I'm back!^_^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SpringbloomOpal: you really think it doesn't suck? Thanks^_^ I know it was short but I'll try to make this chapy longer. And your fic `Set Me Free` is really, really good keep writing!  
  
Little Ninja: Thanks for reviewing, and keep writing your fic `Searching for Shattered Skies` very interesting^_^  
  
Emerald Pearls: Wow, you seem eager! ^_^ Don't worry I'll continue. Please continue `Diamond Souls,Crystal Hearts` ^_^  
  
Sakura Blossom: aww, you think it's interesting? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Time Warp: you like it? Thanks^-^ and thanks for reviewing!  
  
: For being the first people to review^-^  
  
1.1 LEGEND  
  
`thoughts`  
  
"talking"  
  
Witch Princess Sakura  
  
Chapter 2-Problems  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
Tomoyo giggled and jogged over to them being careful not to spill the water since Eriol took the lid before she went.  
  
"So your more used to flying than walking?" She asked helping Sakura up, and gave Eriol the bottle of water and he poured the water in three cups "hi I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, are you an angel from the heavens?" she asked. Sakura sweet dropped,  
  
"What? Oh you mean I look like an angel 'caus I have wings?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Then Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her wings for a couple seconds and they disappeared.  
  
"COOL!" Tomoyo squealed and whipped out her video camera "Hohohohoho I'll call this mine and Eriol's first meeting with an angel!" she sighed dreamily. Sakura took a step back.  
  
"Does she always do that?" she whispered to Eriol. Eriol nodded and they both sweet dropped.  
  
"I'm not an angel actually. I'm a witch, from Nimenko" Sakura told her. Tomoyo stood still for a while than "EVEN MORE INTRESTING!" she squealed and jumped around.  
  
[TO MUCH sugar if you ask me! ^-^] "Well I better get going now" Sakura said and turned around but before she could take another step Tomoyo grabbed her wrist  
  
"Do you have someware to stay?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually… no but I have magic right? I can just create one." Sakura replied  
  
"Yeah but the towns people will notice, don't you think? And they aren't very fond of witches" Tomoyo explained  
  
"Really?" Sakura said clueless  
  
"Yeah, sooo… YOU CAN STAY AT MY PLACE FOR A WHILE!!!!!!" she squealed  
  
"Eriol help me" Sakura begged  
  
"uh, so Sakura you told me you are from Nimenko? Where is that?" he asked giving everyone a cup of water to drink  
  
She silently thanked him "uh, well" Sakura than sat down next to Eriol, "Nimenko is invisible to mortals, so only people with magic can see it… It's right between the Sun, Moon, and the Earth. So we get warmth from the sun, light from the moon, and invisibility from the Earth. Don't ask me how though, that's all my mom ever told me before she…" she trailed off.  
  
"Before she died?" an evil woman's voice boomed and cackled. Sakura winced, and Tomoyo hid behind Eriol afraid but Sakura didn't move, all she did was close her eyes and sighed deeply. "Go away Lina, I don't have any time for you!" she said her eyes still closed  
  
"Oh be nice Princess Sakura!" the shadow said snobbily, emerging from the bushes.  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~SAKURA'S P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
I heard Tomoyo and Eriol gasp from beside me. I sighed again "Lina why are you here?" I asked her. She came out of the shadows and I saw her wearing a purple shurt, the collar was shaped like a V and was trimed with a light pink, the shirt also showed her belly and the long purple sleeves were see through. Her pants were  
  
purple silk, her Chinese, shoes were also purple.[AN: think the same shoes that Li wares with his green battle costume] But her flaming red hair that went below her waist, and icy blue eyes were still the same. `Uh oh!` my mind thought `she ugally wears that if there is trouble!` I thought standing up and dusting my self off.  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
"Chill Sakura! I only came here to give you this, we can fight some other time!" Lina said giving Sakura a parchment she was holding behind her back.  
  
"See you later Kinmoto." Lina said and disappeared.  
  
Tomoyo ran to Sakura "Sakura, who was that?" Tomoyo asked still trembling.  
  
"She's Lina Fa, from a different coven." Sakura told her "My coven and her's weren't always enemies actually, I never knew why we became enemies."  
  
"So Sakura you're the princess?" Eriol asked  
  
"Yeah, *sigh* just please don't tell anyone else because they might accidentally tell someone after witches or an enemy or something…" Sakura said  
  
"Okay" Eriol and Tomoyo promised.  
  
"So let's get going, I would like you to meet a friend of ours" Tomoyo winked at Eriol, and he smiled evilly in return [AN: Anyone know who there thinking of? ^_^]  
  
"Actually…" Tomoyo said and brought here hand on her chin "We have a lot of stuff to do Sakura! Shopping for clothes, register you in our school,  
  
decorate your room! Oh and Halloween is in a month! We could decorate my house too!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
Sakura and Eriol sweet dropped. "So Sakura, what's in the parchment?" Eriol asked  
  
Sakura blinked a couple times "Oh yeah the parchment, I almost forgot" She smiled at him and opened the parchment very carefully, as if it would crumble up and fly away in the wind.  
  
As soon as Sakura read it, her eyes bulged out and she almost dropped the letter.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking concerned at her new friend. Sakura just gave Tomoyo and Eriol the letter motioning them to read it.  
  
~  
  
Dear Princess of the Kinmoto Coven,  
  
My Clan had tract you down Sakura, and found out that you dad and brother have sent you to Earth.  
  
We tract you to let you know that the war that started a hundred years ago has came back.. Our clans will both attack a little after Halloween  
  
You might be wondering why we let you know, you will find out a little after Halloween.  
  
From,  
  
Alana Fa  
  
~  
  
"So my dad and oni-chan, were the ones who sent me down?" she asked quietly to herself  
  
"Maby they didn't want you hurt Sakura" Eriol suggested  
  
"Yeah, but I fought in the war a hundred years ago when my body was 11 and I didn't die! I'm much stronger now! And what if something happens to `tou- san and oni-chan" Sakura panicked  
  
"Well if they managed to stay alive last war they'll stay alive this war, so don't worry too much" Tomoyo reassured.  
  
Sakura smiled at her "Actually they killed my mother in that war" Sakura quietly said  
  
" Oh, sorry Sakura" Tomoyo frowned  
  
"That's okay, you didn't do anything Tomoyo" Sakura kept on smiling  
  
"Well let's get going to my house now!" Tomoyo went starry eyed "We have some serious decorating and clothing making to do Sakura" Tomoyo said smiling mischievously. Sakura and Eriol went dot eyed and sweet dropped. "I wish you luck Sakura!" He whispered in her ear  
  
"Oh, Eriol of course your coming to, you need a costume to" she said a little to excitedly. He gulped.  
  
They were both going to run when Tomoyo grabbed there hands and dragged them all the way to her house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
SakuraStar: Hope you liked it.  
  
To let you wondering people out there know, Alana is Lina's mom and Ling is Lina's dad.  
  
Well anyway see you in the next chappy people^_^  
  
Please review if you wan't, and if it's bad tell me 


	3. They Meet

HI MINNA-SAN^_^  
  
It's me SakuraStar [of corse-_-']  
  
I hope you guys liked my story so far and I'm very sorry it took me so long to update(  
  
Oh well at least I updated^_^  
  
And onegai R+R  
  
  
  
1.1 LEGEND  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~~~~ means another scene  
  
Witch Princess Sakura  
  
Chapter 3/They Meet  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
Sakura sighed waiting for poor Eriol to come out with his costume with evil Tomoyo.  
  
She giggled as she remembered Eriol's last words in the forest before they were dragged away.  
  
~  
  
1.2 "I wish you luck Sakura"  
  
~  
  
Now she wished him luck. The only way she got free from being tortured by Tomoyo, {Eriol told me you would get tortured} was by telling her that she already had a costume. Of corse Tomoyo asked her to show it to her just in case she was lying, so she quickly  
  
got the one she wares at Nimenko. Only Sakura could wear it though 'cause she was the princess, all the other witches just wared a big black dress and a black hat while she wares a pitch-black hat and cape, black long sleeved shirt, a cute black skirt and top it off black boots that reached to her knees trimmed with the colour of her aura at the top of the boots, a very nice pink. Sakura would look absolutely KaWaIi in it, according to her best friend in Nimenko Mina.  
  
Sakura wondered what was so bad about Tomoyo making costumes for someone, she thought it was really nice of her. [AN: that's because Tomoyo didn't get to make her Halloween costume-_-']  
  
She looked around, Tomoyo's house was really big…but not as big as her castle.  
  
Tomoyo's WHOLE house was equal to 3 medium sized ballrooms. [AN: wow big `castle` ^_^]  
  
"Hi Sakura" Tomoyo said cheerfully  
  
Sakura looked behind Tomoyo "Where's Eriol?" she asked  
  
"He's in the washroom changing" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Oh" Sakura said with a sheepish smile  
  
The door creaked open and Eriol came out. He was wearing a nice vampire costume "Wow Eriol, you look great!" Sakura complemented smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you Sakura" Eriol said  
  
"You're a great sower Tomoyo" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hohoho, thank you Sakura, to bad I couldn't make you one, you would of looked great in an angel costume!" she went starry-eyed.  
  
"Um…. no, thanks I have a costume, that's to bad" Sakura said going dot- eyed "so, do you wanna decorate your house yet or not?" Sakura said getting over exited thinking of all the things they could do to change Tomoyo's house to look like a big spooky mansion.  
  
Eriol sweet dropped as Tomoyo joined Sakura `uh oh, better watch it Eriol she might also know how to sow and video tape like Tomoyo` he thought and sighed deeply. "Don't you think this is a little to early to decorate? I mean there is still a month left" Eriol said  
  
"THAT MEANS MORE TIME TO DECORATE!!!!!!!!!!!!" They said both slapping Eriol on the back with wide grins on their faces  
  
"Spiders, cobwebs, goblins, ghosts-" They both chanted, jumping around. But when Tomoyo said ghosts they heard a loud-  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura shrieked and hid under a cover murmuring, "I hate ghosts, please don't let them get me" over and over again very quietly so Tomoyo and Eriol could barley hear her.  
  
"Your afraid of ghosts Sakura? A witch afraid of ghosts? That's a new one!" Tomoyo said as Eriol sweet dropped. Tomoyo pulled the cover off her and saw a tear faced Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol gasped and ran to her side.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Eriol asked  
  
"Why are you crying Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
Sakura looked up and replied "Remember when I told you when my mother….died.. in the last war a hundred years ago?" Sakura said and wiped her tears away.  
  
They both nodded "Well it was someone from Lina's coven of corse killed her, but it was a ghost who killed her because the Fa coven are all ghosts" she looked down again "That's why I'm so afraid of them, what if a ghost comes after my family and I? I mean they already killed my mother" Sakura said as a couple more tears came down her soft cheeks. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded in understanding "Sorry Sakura, I didn't know" Tomoyo said sadly "That's ok, like you said you didn't know" Sakura smiled and stood up "SO ARE WE GONNA GO SHOPPING OR WHAT?" Sakura asked [AN: more like yelled-_-']  
  
"LET'S GO!" Tomoyo stood up and yelled in determination. Both girls giggled and ran out the door giggling.  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~ERIOL'S P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
`Wow I was lucky! Atleast they forgot me or I would have been ground meat!" At that moment Tomoyo popped her head in you better get changed into your clothes Eriol, your going to half to take us there, me and Sakura are waiting outside" she said and disappeared *anime puff* `Maby I'm not so lucky`  
  
was his last thought before he took his clothes and went in the washroom to change out of his costume.  
  
~~~~Li Mansion~~~~  
  
"Come on Syaoran, I wanna go shopping and you half to take me there!" 12 year old Meilin Li yelled and clutched on to Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Ok but only if you let go of my arm!" Syaoran complained  
  
"NO!" she said firmly.  
  
He sighed, "Fine, I'll take you shopping" he surrendered and heard Mielin squeal in delight.  
  
"YEAY, let's go, let's go, let's go, I wanna go shopping NOW!" she said pulling on his arm.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he said fallowing her out the door.  
  
~~~~With Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo~~~~  
  
"This is gonna be so fun!" Sakura squealed running but as soon as she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone and fell down knocking the wind out of her self.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" He scolded her as Meilin caught up with them  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SYAORAN!" Meilin screeched as she clunged on to Syaoran with such impact he almost fall over.  
  
"Gomen na-OW!" Sakura apologized trying to stand up but fell back down again.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol came running to Sakura "Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo questioned with concern  
  
Meilin looked up and stared at Sakura in shock `It's the witch princess from Nimenko!"  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~SYAORAN'S P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
I looked at 'the girl' surprised. I thought she would freak out for me being so cold to her, instead she apologized?  
  
I looked down at a big cut in her knee. There was a big piece of glass in her knee, [AN: owch.] and there was blood poring out [AN: even more ouch_ Sorry Sakura!] Then he looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, did they know her? Then he looked back at Sakura and noticed a powerful pink aura wrapping around her body. Although it was gentle and warm, but it was VERY powerful. One thing that the elders taught me was to never judge an aura! It could be sweet and gentle, however she could be an enemy. I better watch it she could attack me! I blushed, but she is pretty! WHAT KIND OF THOUGHT IS THAT?! I scolded myself.  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
"OMG SAKURA, YOUR KNEE! Are you ok?" Eriol asked getting a handkerchief out and dabbed the blood.  
  
Sakura whispered something to Tomoyo and Tomoyo nodded. "Eriol can you help me to carry Sakura to my house?" Tomoyo asked looking up at him.  
  
"I'll carry her" Syaoran said and put his hand up.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin gasped looking at him  
  
"What? I accidentally bumped into her I should help" he walked over to Sakura and picked her up with his muscular arms.  
  
Meilin glared at Sakura and noticed a tint of pink on her face  
  
  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~TOMOYO'S P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
I stared at Syaoran in shock after he declared he would help Sakura back to my house! Did I need my ears checked or something 'cause I think I didn't hear right!  
  
Syaoran NEVER help's anyone, especially a girl!! I looked at Meilin and she looked like she was just going to explode! I giggled.  
  
Wait a sec…did I just see Sakura blush when Syaoran picked her up? I grinned evilly, they would make a very cute couple!^_^  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
"Are you guys coming, or are you gonna stand there all day?" Syaoran said walking ahead to Tomoyo's house  
  
"Coming" Eriol and Tomoyo said jogging over to Syaoran.  
  
"FINE!" Meilin yelled and stormed over to them  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………..  
  
AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV AVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVA  
  
SakuraStar: Hi everybody it's me again sorry I couldn't continue but it's really late and I half to go to bed since tomorrow is school. *shudders* I hate school.  
  
Anyway see you next chapter, and onegai R+R ^_^  
  
See ya! 


	4. Sister Layla?

SakuraStar: HILLO MINNA-SAN^_^  
  
Thank you VERY much to the people who reviewed me *sniff* you make me feel so important^_^  
  
Thanks to…  
  
silenthopechik  
  
And  
  
1 SpringbloomOpal  
  
For being the reviewers of chappy one^_^  
  
And thanks to…  
  
silenthopechik,  
  
2 Sakura Blossom,  
  
Little Ninja,  
  
Emerald Pearls,  
  
And to  
  
SpringbloomOpals….  
  
For being the people to review my second chapter^_^  
  
And finally -_-' reviewers for my third chappy^_^  
  
3 Crimzon Amazon  
  
And  
  
4 Little Ninja  
  
Well thanks a lot to those people I dedicate this chappy to them! ^_^  
  
LEGEND  
  
`thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~~~~ means another scene  
  
Witch Princess Sakura  
  
Chapter4/Sister Layla?  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked Sakura, still looking ahead.  
  
That earned a gasp from everybody. Syaoran hated girls because they were always after his money, [AN: and because he is SOOOO UNBALIEVABLY CUTE^_~] but not for who he is. He hated them so much he didn't even want to know there name [AN: WOW he must really hate them(]  
  
"Um, m-my name is Sakura. What's yours?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"You DON'T, know my name?" He said emphasising the word, don't, and looking down at her emerald gems, with big eyes.  
  
"Hoee? Am I supposed to?" she asked looking up at him with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"HA! Your probly trying to act dumb to win my Syaoran's heart! Well I'm going to tell you, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Meilin yelled glaring at the Sakura in Syaoran's arms.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed and Syaoran glared at her. "Meilin!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Meilin said and stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
Syaoran put Sakura down but Sakura had to hug him from the side to make sure that she didn't fall.  
  
"My name is Prince Syaoran" Syaoran said smiling coldly  
  
"Oh really? Well I am a-" Tomoyo clamped Sakura's mouth shut before she said Princess  
  
"Sakura, remember people don't believe in witches, and don't you want to keep your identity hidden?" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Hehe" Sakura smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So what where you gonna say?" Syaoran glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm, nevermind" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
They finally arrived at Tomoyo's house, much thanks to Sakura.  
  
"Well I guess we could take her from here Syaoran thanks" Eriol said helping her stand up.  
  
"Yes, thanks Mr.Syaoran" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome" Syaoran said and walked away with Meilin clinging his arm the whole way and asking "Can we go shopping now?" and "Why did you help them anyway?" but Syaoran just kept silent the way to the market thinking about the emerald eyed girl, the whole way blushing slightly.  
  
~~~~Back with the others~~~~  
  
"Thanks for helping me you guys, I'm so sorry I ruined your trip to the market" Sakura said and looked at the ground  
  
"That's ok, Sakura we could go shopping everyday, but for now we need to get your knee fixed" Eriol said looking around for the aid kit.  
  
"That's ok, I could just use a spell right Eriol? Or did you forget already?" Sakura said trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Oh, sorry I guess I did forget!" Eriol sweet dropped. Sakura smiled at him than closed her eyes and yelled:  
  
5 ZENKAI!  
  
[AN: is that right to all you people that know if it is? ^_^'] And as soon as she said that, a circle appeared beneath her decorated with stars and a moon. A witch hat was hanging from the moon. Her pink aura showed to those with a magical eye or not and twirled around her hiding her in it.  
  
When the pink aura and circle under her disappeared, Sakura was standing there with not even a scratch on her knee.  
  
"Wow, Sakura that was so cool! Thank god I got it on tape!" Tomoyo said as Eriol and Sakura went dot-eyed.  
  
"Ok… Anyway Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to register in our school. Would you like to? You could be with us more and it'll make you look more like an average girl." Eriol explained  
  
"Your right Eriol. Ok I will" Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's great now I can capture more of you on tape Sakura" Tomoyo went starry-eyed while Eriol and Sakura went dot-eyed and sweet dropped.  
  
So they went on their way to the school…  
  
~~~~School~~~~  
  
"Hi, I would like to register here, do you know where the office is?" Sakura asked a teacher smiling. Tomoyo went to cheek which sports Sakura could play in and Eriol just remembered that he had a soccer game!  
  
The teacher with black hair and icy blue eyes turned to look at her and said "Hi I'm Ms.Setsumie, to get to the office you half to go down this hall and turn right, ok?" she said looking at Sakura.  
  
"My name is Sakura, and thanks Ms.Setsumie" Sakura smiled at her and skipped down the hall happily humming a tune with her beautiful voice.  
  
Ms.Setsumie looked the way she went and smiled she was such a nice little girl and seemed to brighten up everywhere she went. She hopped she would get her in one of her classes. She turned around and went on to her class before the bell rang.  
  
~~~~Office~~~~  
  
"Hi I would like to register in this school please" she said smiling at the person there.  
  
"Ok, please tell me your name address and phone number," he said  
  
"Ok, my name is Sakura Kinmoto, I live in 2275 Kings Way, [AN: Tomoyo's house?] and my number is, [I don't know Tomoyo's phone numbers either sorry people-_-' I'll leave it up to your imagination]." she said as the person typed down all the information on a computer.  
  
"Ok, here's your schedule and to tell you your first class is in 5 minutes" he said checking his watch, adjusted his glasses, then looked up seeing Sakura was really nervous "Don't worry I'll take you there if you'd like to" Sakura nodded very fast, and he laughed.  
  
"You have some equipment for school?" he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Right this way" he led the nervous Sakura the way to her first class.  
  
~~~~…A class-_-'~~~~  
  
"Ok class, go to your seats and pull out your math books," Ms.Mckenzie said and a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come in" Ms.Mckenzie said, and a man with glasses black hair and brown eye's entered  
  
"Hello Mr.Onshi, is there something the matter?" Ms.Mckenzie asked  
  
"Oh, not much. You have a new student from Japan though." A whisper broke out in the class  
  
"Ok, please come in" she said to the shy new classmate. Sakura slowly entered the room.  
  
Ms.Mckenzie turned to look at her and than they both stared at each other for a couple seconds until Sakura ran to her and they both hugged each other as Sakura said, "Sister, Layla, I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura said to her as the whole class gasped.  
  
"I misted you to Sakura" said Ms.Mckenzie. This new student was there teacher's sister?  
  
6 TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
SakuraStar: HI EVERYONE^_^  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to post, I kinda had writers block(  
  
Anyway a recap on the chappy(  
  
Seems like Sakura's Ms.Mckenzie's sister? I didn't know that! Ok, ok, I did!  
  
Anyway I'm so sorry my chapter was so short and I thinked it sucked! Sorry people I'll try to make the next chappy better  
  
Well until than see ya and onegai REVIEW^_^ 


	5. Getting ready for the ball!

SakuraStar: Hi I'm back did you miss me? Okay…  
  
So does everybody like my fic so far? Hope you like it^_^  
  
Anyway here's the fifth chapter hope you like it^_^  
  
And thanks to everybody that reviewed!  
  
Oh just to tell you I'm going to start putting pictures in my fanfic^_^ see ya at the bottom of the page!  
  
LEGEND  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~~~~ means another scene  
  
Witch Princess Sakura  
  
Chapter5/Getting ready for the ball!  
  
Written by SakuraStar  
  
(  
  
[pic]  
  
Sakura why are you here?" Ms.Mckenzie whispered.  
  
"Oni-chan and 'tou-san, sent me down because of the war" she said sadly  
  
Layla sighed, "So, I've heard"  
  
"Everybody please warmly welcome, Sakura Kinmoto, from Tomodea, Japan," She said  
  
"Hi everyone!" Sakura smiled making the place look more cherry.  
  
"Sakura you can sit…. in front of Syaoran over there, Syaoran Li raise your hand please" Syaoran raised his hand and Sakura walked over to her new desk and smiled at Syaoran behind her whispered a small "Hi again" before sitting in her seat.  
  
Syaoran blushed and turned away. While Meilin, which sat on the side of him, glared at Sakura and if looks could kill…. Poor Sakura! -_-'  
  
"Hey Sakura" Tomoyo said from the side of her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled  
  
"Didn't know you would be in my class!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Ok, class please take your note books out" Ms.Mckenzie said.  
  
Every one took out there books while Ms.Mckenzie wrote the math notes on the board.  
  
~~~~After school~~~~  
  
"Wow Sakura, I didn't know that you were our teachers sister!" Tomoyo cried out  
  
Sakura giggled, "That's because you just meet me!"  
  
"Your right" Tomoyo giggled  
  
"So you girls wanna go shopping again?" Eriol asked  
  
"YEAH!!" both girls squealed.  
  
"Thought so." Eriol muttered.  
  
~~~~Somewhere!~~~~  
  
"Mistress Meilin, have you found the princess yet?" asked a figure wearing a dark cloak to cover his identity and holding a small, glass cherry blossom in his hand  
  
"Yes I have" Meilin said quietly  
  
"Good, I can trust you know what to do?" he asked  
  
"Yes master," she said quietly smiling evilly at him showing her fangs.  
  
"Very good, and remember to keep the cards away from her. Now go and don't fail me, or you will be punished" his low voice echoed in the place.  
  
"I won't fail you" she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke  
  
"Good" he a whispered and he crushed the little glass cherry blossom in his hand and walked away.  
  
~~~~The store^_^~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know anything about a Clow Book?" Sakura asked curiously looking at a TV and wondering what it does  
  
"Actually no, but I do know it's with the Li Clan! Oh and you just reminded me there's going to be a ball at the Li Clan tomorrow to see who can open that book since they couldn't" she giggled "They've been looking for it all these years and they can't even open it!" she whispered and they both giggled  
  
"Come on let's go get a nice kimono for the ball!" Tomoyo yelled grabbing on to Sakura's hand running around looking for the right dress.  
  
Tomoyo let go of Sakura's aching hand when they got to somewhere with lots of kimono's.  
  
While Tomoyo was looking at kimono's Sakura got curios and looked around.  
  
Sakura walked around looking at different types of kimonos then stopped seeing two kimonos that stood out more than other ones in front of her.  
  
Sakura took the two kimonos gently in her hands and took them to Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~Where Tomoyo is~~~~  
  
"SAKURA THESE ARE PEEEERRRRRRRFFEECT!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed jumping around the sweet dropping Sakura.  
  
"Um… thanks but can we go home now?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ok but first we must go to find Eriol" Tomoyo said still examining the kimonos she grabbed from Sakura  
  
"That's easy I half to work on my magic because of the war to defend myself anyway!" Sakura smiled and winked.  
  
"You mean your going to get him here by magic?" Tomoyo said looking around but the place was empty, the people were in other store places getting ready for the ball.  
  
"Sure it'll be easy and there's no one here" Sakura gave a sly smile  
  
"Ok just make it not to noticeable" Tomoyo said  
  
"Ok" Sakura shut her eyes and rubbed her hands together then put them in front of her, palms down then concentrated.  
  
A dark ball mixed with a touch of dark pink in it swirled under Sakura. She suddenly rose [AN: sp?] up floating as the hole under her grew bigger and a single bright star came out from it. Tomoyo backed away afraid that she might get sucked in since it was getting very close to her.  
  
The star broke into pieces and was sucked into the hole Eriol popped out, the hole disappeared and Sakura opened her eyes. Losing her concentration she fall but Eriol caught her and she held on to his neck with her feet dangling loosely in the air.  
  
"Thanks Eriol!" She thanked  
  
"Welcome" he smiled down at her and looked around "How did I get to the girls kimono section?" He asked looking around as Sakura jumped off of him  
  
Sakura looked at the dark blue kimono in his hand "Great were ready to go so lets go now!" Sakura practically shouted overjoyed  
  
"Ok but we half to pay first" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Pay? What's a pay?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well.. Let's go to a cashier and show her, shall we Eriol?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Sure" Eriol said and they started there way to a cashier.  
  
~~~~Cashier place!~~~~  
  
"That will be  
  
$30.00 please" said the cashier. Tomoyo gave the cashier the money and walked over to where Sakura and Eriol are standing.  
  
"That's how you pay, Sakura! Now we could take these home" Tomoyo said  
  
"Really? I learned something new today!" They all laughed  
  
"Well let's go home now and get ready for tomorrow. Besides The stores gonna close soon" Eriol shrugged  
  
"THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES PLEASE TAKE YOUR MERCHANDIES TO THE CASHIERS!" A loud voice boomed on the speaker  
  
Tomoyo sweet dropped "Or do you mean very soon?" They all sweet dropped  
  
"Ok let's go now" Sakura giggled  
  
And they all left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
SakuraStar: Hi to everyone again and thanks for reading my chappy^_^  
  
Sorry about the end I guess it kinda sucked and sorry again if you think that it's short(  
  
But oh well there is always next chappy to work on (  
  
Well thanks again and onegai REVIEW^_^(^_^(^_^(^_^(^_^(^_^(^_^(^_^( ect… [hehe^-^'] 


	6. My Little Vampire

SakuraStar: HELP ME I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT UP PICS THEY DIDN'T WORK IN THE LAST CHAPPY( WAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please if you know then review me the answer or just e-mail it to me, and thanks if you do( Anyway here's chappy 6 I got the idea while I was at school^_^ teehee Well please tell me the answer to my q- hey maby I should start putting up `Question of the chapter?` [for ccs of coarse!] OK I'LL SEE! Review me if you want me to, [Vote!] or don't want to and the votes that I get more I will put it up.if I get enough votes that is^_^' Well please enjoy this anyway^_^  
  
LEGEND `thoughts` "talking" ~~~~ means another scene  
  
Witch Princess Sakura Chapter6/My LittleVampire Written by SakuraStar -_^  
  
Meilin walked down the almost deserted street thinking of ways to kidnap Sakura. Of corse she would just kidnap her and take her to her master, but she felt like she had to do more a little worser for trying to steal `her` Syaoran. She loved Syaoran from her heart forever since she could remember, but he only loved her as a sister not in the kind she wanted. She was so sure that he would love her when they get older, but then Sakura came and ruined all her hopes and dreams. She sighed as she stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree then suddenly she got and idea. Grinning widely, she walked back home in a hurry.  
  
~~~~Sakura's dream~~~~  
  
Sakura walked around in pitch black but for some reason she shown brightly with a small pink hugging to her delicate skin. She seemed to be in really comfortable clothes. She looked down and saw that she was in her kimono for the ball. She actually looked really good in it! At least she won't half to test the kimono now! She walked around wondering were she was when suddenly Syaoran appeared in front of her. He smiled warmly at her said thanks and disappeared. With the image of Syaoran stuck in her head she blushed wildly not knowing why. Did she like him? Sakura heard a voice behind her she turned to look but all she saw was a long sword than everything blacked out.  
  
~~~~awake^_^'~~~~  
  
Sakura awoke screaming. She looked around she wasn't in her dream anymore, she gave a sigh of relief. Tomoyo came bursting through the doors. "SAKURA ARE YOU OK?" she asked franticly. Sakura nodded her head and smiled sheepishly "It was only a dream-" she was cut short by a huge pain from her arm. She winced and looked at her arm because that's were she felt the pain. Then her eyes widened. Tomoyo looked at the wide eyed Sakura "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura showed Tomoyo a huge cut on her arm Tomoyo's eyes widened "JUST A DREAM? SAKURA YOU'RE INJURED!!!! MOTHER HELP!" Tomoyo ran out the door to her mother's room, but Sakura just sat there dot eyed then winced. The pain was getting bigger. Tomoyo's mom came quickly through the doors in Sakura's room carrying first aid kit in hand, with Tomoyo close behind, both worried. "OH MY SAKURA ARE YOU OK?" Sonomi [AN: sp?] yelled. Sakura weakly looked up "Ms.Sonomi?" Then she shut her eyes and her body trembling non-stop "Please call me Aunt Sonomi." Sonomi said getting the stuff out "Help auntie the pain is getting bigger!" Sakura tried not to cry. Sonomi and Tomoyo ran over to her side and tried to nurse her wound.  
  
~~~~Next day at school~~~~  
  
Tomoyo walked sadly to school hoping Sakura would be all right when she comes home. The bell rang and Tomoyo quickly ran to her locker with one question still in her head from last night: `how did she get a cut as anormas as that?` With that thought still in her head she rushed off to class before she was late. Tomoyo entered the class to catch Syaoran staring at the seat infront of him [AN: Sakura's seat^_^] he looked up and saw Tomoyo but no Sakura "Tomoyo where's Sakura?" he asked Tomoyo looked at him with a so-you-DO-like-her grin "do you miss Sakura already Syaoran?" she asked as she took her seat Syaoran blushed wildly "What do you mean by that?" he practically yelled still blushing. Meilin instantly gave a shouldn't-you-be-in-your-coffin- yet?-No?-Oh-let-me-help-you! glare. [AN: weird glare! ^^'] Tomoyo laughed, "never mind!" then she turned to Eriol "Hey Eriol, good morning" Eriol turned to her "Ohayou gozaimasu to you to Tomoyo" Eriol said as Mr.Torrada [AN: sp?] came in. "Ok everyone settle down in your seats and take out your math books while I take the attendance" he said and took the attendance book out.  
  
~~~~after school~~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the sidewalk together talking about things. And when they turned the corner they bumped into, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, and Chihiru. [AN: SP???] "Oh hello and were have you been? We got a new student in our class but you were away to welcome her! Thanks Eriol" Tomoyo said as Eriol helped her up. "Oh really?" Naoko asked, "Maby I can tell her some ghost stories?" Naoko smiled evilly "Don't even think about it! She's afraid of ghosts," Tomoyo laughed "Hmm.what's her name?" Yamazaki asked "Why would you wanna know that?" Tomoyo asked "Probley 'cause he wants to poison her with lies" Chihiru said going dot- eyed while everyone else went dot eyed and sweet dropped "Well anyway her name is Sakura. Are you guys going to the dance tonight?" Eriol asked "Of corse!" was heard from Naoko "DUH YES!" Yamazaki yelled waving his hands in the air [AN: teehee^_^ I don't think Yamazaki acts like that actually] "YEAH!" Chihiru shouted "UH-HUH!" an enthusiastic shout was heard from Rika "Great than you could all meet Sakura there," said Tomoyo "Ok well see you at the ball" and with that they left home but Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand before he could cross the road, they both had a small blush on there cheeks. "Do you wanna see the reason why Sakura was away today?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded his head "sure" he said and fallowed a small pink on both there cheeks.  
  
~~~~Tomoyo's house Sakura's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
My wound closed up half an hour ago, Tomoyo's mom couldn't believe her eyes she said I was probly magical, boy was she ever right! But my wound closed up quickly only because I'm a witch. Witch's heal fast and most are immortals. Like me for me for example. I'm an immortal. But the funny thing is I can only die if I wish to! But even though it healed it still hurt. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I ran to the door to open it.  
  
~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Sakura raced to the door and opened it finding Tomoyo with Eriol standing next to her "Hello" she smiled at them "Nice to see you Sakura." she checked both Sakura's arm an said surprised "Oh my Sakura you healed already and that was such a big cut to, yeay your healed! Did you do a spell?" "Actually no I just heal quickly scince I'm a witch" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Ok then let's get ready for the ball, when we were coming here Eriol got his clothes so we could all get ready here scince you and I have our kimonos here," Tomoyo said to Sakura and Sakura nodded. "Great but first let's eat 'caus I'm hungry" said Tomoyo as they all sweet dropped. Tomoyo ran off to the kitchen with Sakura and Eriol behind her.  
  
~~~~After diner-_^~~~~  
  
Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo to come out with Sakura in there kimono's when he heard a big, *CRASH!!!!!!!!* He winced. Tomoyo came out with Sakura, both wearing their kimonos. "Why, am I in heaven already?" he grinned as he saw a tint of red on both their faces from embarrassment. "Oh come on Eriol it's your turn to put your kimono on, so go!" She pushed him in to the dressing room and chatted with Sakura as they waited.  
  
~~~~Meilin's room~~~~  
  
`Damn That Sakura!` Meilin thought sitting at the edge of her bed, she took one of her hands and clutched her head in furry. Meilin went in her dream just to kill her and of course the pain should of grown big enough to kill her because she inserted poison on it. But it didn't kill her. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FALT I DIDN'T KNOW WITCH'S HEALED FAST AND ARE UNABLE TO DIE!!!" she yelled out in furry, grabbed a book and through it across the room. She picked up her vase and was about to smash it on the ground when Syaoran opened the door and grabbed her hands to make her stop. "Meilin what are you doing throwing things across the room like that?! You should be getting ready for the ball instead!" he took the vase out of her hands and set it down. "Now get ready and go down when you're ready and help me with the decorations." That was all he said before he disappeared down the hall to the ballroom. Meilin sighed and slowly got her red kimono out and went to her bathroom to dress. `Oh well I can always try plan B` was her last thought.  
  
~~~~Half an hour later at Tomoyo's house~~~~  
  
"OMG, THE BALL IS IN 15 MINUTES!!!" Tomoyo panicked running around the house getting lip gloss and a hair comb ran to Sakura, put some shiny pink lip gloss and inserted some clear shiny for herself. She combed her hair and put a bow on while Sakura quickly combed it down. Both girls inserted some blush on their cheeks then crumbled to the floor in a tired sitting position. "Finally were done!" exclaimed Sakura "Oh wait I got some thing for you on the way to school and I just remembered." Tomoyo took out a beautiful cherry blossom and inserted it in Sakura's hair. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for Tomoyo to finish. [pic] [AN: if you want to know how the pic I just put up above me looks like, because Sakura and Tomoyo look exactly like that, to see the pic. go to: http://www.sakuraheart.net/manga-gallery/005.jpg ok? ^_^] "Oh Sakura, that is sooooooo pretty on you!!" Sakura heard Tomoyo and opened her eyes to be facing a mirror. "Wow Tomoyo, thanks!" Sakura exclaimed. Eriol just stood there watching them surprised at how fast girls can get. "Come on Eriol were going to be late!" Tomoyo exclaimed running out the door with Sakura behind her. Eriol blinked "Coming!" he said and ran after them.  
  
~~~~THE BALL!!! ^_^~~~~  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Li Castle, We hope you have a good time here." Syaoran said to some girls going through the door. He sighed as one of the girls winked at him! [AN *glares* Li is mine! So leave him alone^_^ *giggle giggle* No I mean it!] He still couldn't believe that his mom made him greet all the people that came for the ball! His breath stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Sakura coming through the doors with Tomoyo and Eriol, looking like an angel. He had to remind himself to breath before he went over to say hi. "Hey you guys! I didn't know you would be coming here!" he said walking calmly over to them. Sakura turned to him first and seemed to have a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh hello, and how could you think that cute descendant?" he grinned. A vein popped out of his head "Don't call me that!" he almost yelled. "What's a descendant? And why did Eriol call you that Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously "Um.err.well uh.. let's just go, the ball is about to begin" silently cursing Eriol he took Sakura's hand quickly and ran up to a good spot at the front with Tomoyo and Eriol fallowing them with grins on there faces. "WELCOME EVERYONE! It's very nice to have you here tonight." Syaoran's, mom's, loud but clear, voice echoed through the big ballroom making everyone stop to listen. "Wow Syaoran, is that your mother?" Sakura whispered to him. He nodded "Yeah, why?" he whispered back "Your mother is really pretty" she smiled at him cutely as he blushed, fortunately she did not notice. They turned their attention back to Yelan. "This ball was for two purposes. One was for fun. [AN: teehee! ^_^ fun!!!] And the other was for of course the famous ClowBook." Everyone immediately started chatting after that saying things like "I hope I'm the owner of the ClowBook!" [AN: TO BAD! They belong to Sakura! ^_^ {even though I wish they were mine!} teehee*sweet drop*] "What's a ClowBook?" and "Yeah what is a ClowBook? I only came here to marry Syaoran!" [AN: hehehe I just had to put that in^_^'] "BUT." she boomed again and the people were quickly hushed "There was a clue to who the books holder is." She heeled up the book "On it in big letters is the name `SAKURA`" she smiled kindly "Any girl with the name `Sakura` please line up here." She said as tons of girls lined up pushing and shoving pretending there names were Sakura. "But to make sure names are Sakura you will half to go through this scanner first!" she grinned innocently as most girls left and gave up while others stayed hopping to trick them to get there hands on the powerful ClowBook. "Sakura. maby you should try Sakura" Syaoran said pushing her lightly to line up. "Ok" Sakura quietly said and walked up to the line nervously `Why in front of people? I don't want the whole world to know that I'm the cardmistress!' she thought `that could attract more danger' but her thinking soon was stopped by a guard roughly pushing her through the scanner. The people gasped seeing that she was the only one that went through the scanner and the last one in line too. She might be the one! Most people thought. "Young one please try to unlock the book" Yelan spoke softly, Sakura nodded nervously. She brought both hands up to where her heart was "Kero here I come!" she murmured softly and quietly. She smiled warmly at Yelan and walked up to the ClowBook. She put one of her soft slender hand on top of the book. People wondered what she was doing but were interrupted by a large glow from the book  
  
~~~~Sakura's P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Kero told me what to do before to unseal the book again so I went on with it.  
  
`ClowBook of magic, Power of light, Unseal the book, Power ignite, RELEASE!`  
  
I yelled out. ~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~  
  
Kero's small body floated out of the book his eyes closed. The glowing stopped and Kero opened his eyes and looked around when his eyes landed on Sakura. "Sakura?" Kero whispered. "Kero?" Sakura whispered. Kero flew fastly to Sakura and she hugged him tightly. "KERO, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura squealed. "Same here but can you let go of me your squeezing me to tight!" Kero said and they let go of each other. "Sakura? You're the mistress?" Syaoran asked Sakura running up the stairs. "And what if she is gaki?" Kero stood protectively in front of Sakura. "Is this a. stuffed animal?" He asked pointing to Kero, dot eyed. Kero took a look at Syaoran's finger then bit him. "OWWW!!" Syaoran yelled and flung Kero off his finger. Sakura's eyes glowed pink and Kero stopped in mid air and floated over to her. She took hold of him in her hands. "Thanks Sakura" he smiled up at her gratefully and she smiled back "So you've been practicing your spells?" Kero asked as Sakura put him on her shoulder and turned to examine Syaoran's finger. "Yup!" Sakura said as Syaoran blushed a bright red when she picked up his finger in her gentle hands carefully, the people at the ball watched silently. Sakura sweet dropped seeing took marks in his finger. She quietly whispered "Kenai" her whole hand glowed pink. Syaoran closed his eyes and waited till the bright and warm pink colour disappeared. The warm colour vanished and he opened his eyes to be faces with two big emeralds looking at him in concern. He blushed immediately. "So finally nice to meet you cardmistress. I trust you will take good care of the cards?" Yelan asked. Sakura smiled and nodded in her. They talked a little and the ball was back to normal with everyone talking about the new mistress.  
  
~~~~A little bit later.~~~~  
  
Sakura sat down and looked around. Eriol and Tomoyo were dancing while Kero was pigging out! So she was alone. Although for some reason her thoughts kept wondering back to a certain amber eyed boy, and she hopped he would ask her to dance. Just as if someone heard her, a nervous looking Syaoran walked up to her. "W-would y-you like to d-d-dance?" he stuttered a hopeful look in his eyes. Sakura giggled than smiled up at him and nodded while he blushed. And right there a new song started. A small tune at the beginning. They both walked to the center of the ballroom. Syaoran wrapped his hands around her thin waist and Sakura gently put her hands around his neck and leaned on his chest, a small blush on her cheeks. Syaoran stiffened blushing wildly but soon relaxed and enjoyed the moment. The people created a circle for them and watched Prince Syaoran DANCE with someone. [AN: I wish I could be Sakura! *squeals*she is sooooo lucky!!! ^_^]  
  
Mokuyoubi no yo-jikan-me madogiwa wa watashi dake no tokutou-seki Jugyou ja narawanai kamoku  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Syaoran smiled back warmly.  
  
Donna ni ooku no hito no naka kara demo Isshun dake de anata no sugata chanto mitsukeru  
  
Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta  
  
In the crowds a girl watched as her ruby eyes danced with fire. "I will get you soon Sakura. I promise you that you bitch!" [AN: sorry I really don't like using bad words! ^. ^' forgive me! But Meilin is just really angry!] she whispered quietly and ran away not wanting to see Sakura in Syaorans arms.  
  
Itsu mo mimamotte kureru kono sora no Aosa ni yatto kizuita you na ki ga suru  
  
Harikiri-sugite pinto ga bokechatta shashin-mitai Chika-sugite mienai mono ga ippai  
  
Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi Dare ni mo zettai mane no dekinai koto da to omou Sekai de hajimete no koi wo shite iru yo Sugoku anata ni  
  
"KAWAII!!" Tomoyo shouted beside Eriol video taping like crazy. Another soft tune went for a while.  
  
Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou kono kimochi Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni Koko de me ga atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta  
  
There was a long tune then the song ended. Sakura and Syaoran both parted slowly just realizing that people were watching them blushed. "You're a good dancer Sakura. Thanks for dancing with me." He smiled warmly and Sakura friendly smiled back. "You're a great dancer to Syaoran! Thanks for asking me." Sakura said happily. The clock struck 12 times symbolizing that it was twelve in midnight. Syaoran looked around in panic. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked the panicky Syaoran "I gotta go!" Syaoran and ran up the stairs to a dark hallway. Sakura got suspicious and wondered why he had to go, so she fallowed him.  
  
~~~~With Syaoran~~~~  
  
"No not now, please not now!" Syaoran begged. His eyes flashed gold once, as wings grew out of his back. Sakura gasped when she saw him, bat wings on his back, and fangs poking out of his mouth. "Syaoran you're a vampire?" Sakura asked surprised. `Damn!' he thought, "Yeah, you know?" he sighed expecting Sakura scream say he was a freak and run away. But in stead she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. That surprised Syaoran "Actually you look cute!" she giggled and Syaoran blushed. "Your not scared?" Syaoran asked. "No actually Syaoran. I'm a witch. I've studied about vampires, so your eyes flashed once when your wings grew sooo." she thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot my studies, you need blood your thirsty and if you don't get any you could." she trailed off not wanting to say the next word "Die?" he finished for her as she winced. "I know. But were could I get some? I don't like biting people and killing them, I get blood from animals or the hospital donations." He explained. "Well you could take some of my blood."Sakura said, she brought her hand up to her neck and held back some fabric and tilted her head. Syaoran's whole face looked as if it caught fire! "And WHY would I take your blood? I can't do that!!!" he yelled in protest. "Yes you can, and anyway I'm immortal I might pass out but I'll be still alive!" she smiled. He hesitated for a moment then slowly brang his head down to her neck. He put his hands on her shoulder and she came closer so he could get a direct bite without hurting her. "Are you still sure?" he whispered his lips brushing her ear since they were so close. "Yes." She whispered back, blushing. He slowly sunk his fangs into her neck.  
  
~~~~With Tomoyo and Eriol~~~~  
  
"Where could Sakura be?? I haven't seen her after she danced with Syaoran!" Tomoyo panicked. "Don't worry Tomoyo maybe she's just walking around here somewhere, it is a big place" Eriol tried to calm her down. "Yeah but if someone knows her secret." "Who's secret?" a voice beside them asked. They turned their heads to see Yamazaki, Chihiru, Naoko, and Rika standing there. "Hey, what's up?" Eriol asked. "Not much! So." Naoko started. "So what?" Tomoyo asked. "Where's that Sakura person you told us about?" Naoko asked. "Um. were looking for her!" everyone sweet dropped. "Well what does she look like maybe we saw her and could help you." Rika asked. "Well, she has emerald eyes and auburn hair and her kimono-" "I think I know where she went!" Chihiru shouted and everyone turned their attention to her waiting for her to continue. "Well, I think I saw her going up those stairs." Chihiru said pointing to the stairs that Sakura went up. "Ok then, let's check." Eriol said walking in front of them and motioning them to come. "Hey can I come?" Kero asked popping out of thin air. "Hey your Sakura's guardian, of coarse" giggled Naoko. "Just how many people were watching when Sakura opened the book?" he asked annoyed waving his hands in the air.  
  
~~~~With Sakura and Syaoran~~~~  
  
Syaoran slowly removed his fangs from Sakura's neck and looked to see if she was ok. Her eyes were shut tight and she was breathing hard. "You ok?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah" Sakura said smiling opening her eyes. "Thank you, Sakura." Syaoran smiled warmly at her returning to normal. "Your welcome Syaoran!" Sakura sighed tiredly and passed out and Syaoran caught her before she hit the floor. And in the shadows Meilin was watching with her ruby red eyes. Her eyes looked like they could pop out any second. But they didn't! The fire in her eyes was more worser than the fire in a raging war. [AN: 0.0..] She remembered reading something in a book before. It said that if a vampire bit a magical being [AN: of different gender and same species of coarse.] they both become closer! She didn't want that AT ALL to happen with `her' Syaoran! She watched as Syaoran picked up Sakura with his strong arms. Meilin looked at the door to were some people entered and quickly disappeared. "Yo Syaoran!" Yamazaki walked up to Syaoran and slapped him on the back playfully than looked at what he was carrying but couldn't really see since it was dark, but he was sure it was a girl with short hair. "What is that you're carrying?" Yamazaki asked when everyone else just came up to them. "Oh my, Sakura!!!" Tomoyo shrieked, "What did you do?" she looked up at Syaoran and pointed an accusing finger. "Nothing, she was just tired and fall asleep." He said and walked out the door with everyone else fallowing him out of the empty room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
SakuraStar: Hello^_^ Liked my chapter? It was the longest! Even I didn't think it would be this long! Oh well ( Please review^_~ Oh and a notice! There is going to be a 2nd fic coming out soon! Well see you in the next chapter and other fic!  
  
P.S. I still don't know how to put up pics please help me. and thanks if you^_^ 


End file.
